Multilayer capacitors are used as components in various electronic devices as they may be implemented to have a small size and high capacity.
In recent years, as interest in autonomous driving and electric vehicles has increased, power driving systems in automobiles have increased, and accordingly, demand for the multilayer capacitors required for automobiles has also increased.
In order to use the multilayer capacitors as the component for automobiles, a high level of electrical reliability and impact resistance are required.
In particular, after the multilayer capacitor is mounted on a substrate, strong resistance to deformation of the substrate is required.